


DTG: Corpse Party

by Firem78910



Series: Daniel The Gamer [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firem78910/pseuds/Firem78910
Summary: With the Tutorial done and now in a new world he'll to face Zombies Homicidal Ghost Kids and... a Rouge Gamer? looks like i'll need more Oreos and Root Beer.





	1. Corpse Party 1

**Firem78910: *comes out of the bedroom with his clothes messed up a bit* hey guys I'm back and I like to welcome to… *notices the screen* how the hell F it, it's the right game anyway enjoy guy and happy Halloween guys**

**LOAD GAME?**

**LOADING GAME…**

**CLEAR SAVE DATA FOUND**

**FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial/Cleared**

**TRANSFERING SAVE DATA…**

**TRANSFER COMPLATE**

**LOADING GAME…**

**GAME LOADED**

FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Corpse Party

It was just another day in Japan everyone was going through their routines except for one new comer.

A black and blue portal (LOZ: TP portal) appeared in the sky and started to spit out black square particles they began to form a Young man with black hair, dark honey eyes wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a few accessories he is Daniel Vivas and he is a Gamer.

Once the Gamer opened his eyes he took a look around then a familiar blue screen appeared.

**Locacion: Japan**

**Universe: Unknown**

"Huh Japan though I have to ask which Japan I'm…" The Gamer started to say until he looked down.

"At." Daniel said as he started to fall down.

"O hijo de puuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

***BANG***

Towards a dumpster.

"Maldita sea." The Gamer grumbled as he got out of the dumpster.

"Not a good start." The Gamer mumbled as he grabbed a ramen cup that was on his head and threw it back at the dumpster.

After he leaves the Alleyway he multiple signs that are in Katagana, Hiragana and Kanji Daniel was about to F-bomb until he remembers his glasses. So he takes his backpack to access his inventory to take them out and observes them.

**Translator Glasses**

**Glasses that makes the wearer see their mother tongue**

**Accessory type: Glasses**

That was it but hey it didn't matter to him if it works then it works he walks around the place until he finds a traditional Japanese style hotel he goes in to see a woman in a traditional kimono who had long Black hair in a ponytail and bright black eyes only took one look at Daniel and when she did she frowned and gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't serve gai-." The traditional woman started to say until a fist smashed head.

Daniel jumped back in surprise when he saw this happen he also saw the person who gave the woman a Knuckle sandwich she looked Identical to the other woman the only difference is that she is wearing a more modern Kimono.

"I'm sorry sir my twin sister was not supposed to be here at the reception." The Modern woman said as she kicked the woman with classical Kimono away from the counter.

"Um ok who are you two?" Daniel asked.

"Well the woman with a lump on her head is Yukina and I'm Himiko and welcome to the Nipon Inn." Himiko said as she bowed.

"Ahh thanks I'd like a room please." Daniel said as Himiko took out a key and gave it to Daniel.

"Enjoy your stay and make sure to tell your friends." Himiko said as Daniel went to his room.

**Daniel's room**

When the Gamer went inside the room it was Spartan but it good he then went to the bed and took out the map. Theirs a park, convenience stores, a mini-mall and an Acade…

He stopped when he saw the name of the academy and the white symbol with the golden blossom and bud along with the black branch.

"Kisaragi Academy." Daniel said as his face started to pale.

He knew of only one Japan that had that Academy name and because he was the fan of said Let's Player that played the game.

"Corpse Party I'm in freaking Corpse Party. God damnit Jess." Daniel Said as Facepalmed.

**In Daniel's world somewhere in Canada**

A young woman with long brown hair light brown eyes and freckles on her was happily play some Kirby's DreamLand when she sneezed.

"Huh did someone say my name?" The young woman asked.

She looked around a bit until she heard the Kirby lost life theme.

"Damn it I almost had it." The young woman said as started the last boss fight all over again.

**Back with Daniel**

Daniel now began thinking about what to do next. When a blue screen popped up.

**Location updated**

**Locacion: Kisaragi Town, Japan**

**Universe: Corpse Party**

**Variant: Unknown**

Ok there are variants now. To be fair the only difference between CP: PS Vita and CP: PC-98 was who was going to… well let's just say it was a fate worse than death for any girl and woman.

As Daniel thought about this a new screen popped up.

**Congratulations in going to a new world however due to technical difficulties we need update the system as such no new skills can be learned certain passive skills will be locked and ID Create and Escape will be locked.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience and you'll be properly compensated after the update.**

**Gaia**

"God damn it." Daniel said.

**SAVE GAME?**

**SAVING ON FILE 1**

**SAVING...**

**SAVE COMPLETE**

**FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Corpse Party**

**Firem78910: yup were in Corpse Party ladies and Gents so until next time Ja ne and happy Halloween guys.**


	2. Corpse Party 2

**Firem78910: hey Firem here and here's not only the next chapter of DTG: Corpse Party but the Last chapter of the Year enjoy guys and Happy New Years**

**LOAD GAME?**

**LOADING FILE 1**

**LOADING…**

**LOAD COMPLETE**

**FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Corpse Party**

It had been a month since Daniel arrived at the CP world and received the Update message from Gaia.

During that time he mapped the town and gather supplies for what's to come. Daniel sighed knowing that theirs much to be done at Heavenly Host Elementary. Like saving Mayu and Seiko.

Daniel sighed when a message popped up.

**To all Gamers in the Multiverse we would like to inform you that the Update is completed.**

**Here is the Update list**

***implementation of the Perk system**

***implementation of the Title system**

***implementation of the Bounty system**

***Implementation of Raid Bosses**

**We also provided a Random Skill book, a rare armor piece, a new ID, and an Orb of Gaia and level up again.**

**Gaia.**

Daniel smiled at this as she looked at her Inventory to see a Skill book, a pair of Orange fingerless gauntlets and a light green orb. Daniel raised an eyebrow at this but he thinks that it's a good thing. He uses observe on the Orb.

**Orb of Gaia**

**An Orb containing a sliver of Gaia's Power granting the Gamer one of three choices.**

**1\. Grants a perk of choice**

**2\. + 5 to all stats**

**3\. Gives a random skill**

Daniel was amazed that this little Orb would give him that but he decided to save the orb in a pinch. Then he looked at the Gauntlets.

**Phoenix Feather Gauntlets (Rare Armor)**

**A pair of Mythril Gauntlets with Phoenix feathers on it to give the user Fire resistance**

***Armor type: Gauntlets**

***Defense: 120**

***Fire resistance + 25%**

**Skills to Gain**

***Fireball**

***Second Chance**

Daniel liked the Idea of Fire not hurting him that much. So he put the gauntlets on. He then opened the tab on Perks.

Perks are abilities that can Boost your other abilities or your EXP gains. You can get a Perk point at levels 5, 10, 15 and 20 but upon reaching level 20 you will get two perk points but in order to get more PP after that threshold you need to LV up every 20 Levels.

Daniel nodded as he checked his stats.

**Daniel Vivas**

**The Gamer**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 175**

**MP: 100**

**STR: 12+5=17**

**VIT: 13+5=18**

**DEX: 10+5=15**

**INT: 23+5=28**

**WIS: 16+5=21**

**LUK: 16+5=21**

**Points: 15**

**EXP: 0/1500**

**Money: 14500 BSF**

**Perk Points: 1**

**From the look of his stats he has a single Perk Point but he'll save it for later. He then looked at the titles.**

**Titles can boost almost anything and they can be earned by doing various things and you can switch them at any time.**

**Would you for us to scan your memories to find titles**

**YES/NO**

Daniel's mind went numb for a second until a blue screen appeared.

**1 Title found**

**Rookie Gobo slayer: increases damage and EXP gains by 10% on goblin based enemies.**

**Title obtained by killing 100 Goblin based enemies.**

Daniel didn't find much use for this Title but he'll equip it later. Next on the list was the new Bounty tab. Upon touching it he saw a screen talking about it.

**All is not sunshine and rainbows in the Multiverse. It is teaming with all sorts of monsters, demons, angels, gods and other stuff but the greatest danger of them all are Rouge Gamers. These Gamers are ones that fell from grace from Gaia as such she made the bounty system. This is to help new Gamers to avoid them and the older ones to take them down. All Rouges have rank with E being the Lowest and S being the highest and you'll be rewarded accordingly.**

**Be wary of Rouges Daniel.**

"(Ok this is not good)." Daniel thought as he now had a potential problem.

On one hand Rouges can give him hefty EXP and rewards and on the other it would lead to death.

**Raid bosses are Monsters or Gamers that require the help of other Gamers working together in order to get great rewards.**

To Daniel these were not fun at least they didn't put a loot box system or something.

**Who do think I am EA, Activistion, Bungie we don't do loot boxes of any kind those should only be permitted in browser games and Apps.**

**Gaia.**

"Huh I guess even Gaia knows about EA's fuck up with Stars wars battlefront 2." Daniel said to himself as he received a list of Raid bosses. Daniel would look at those later as he need to prepare for Heavenly Host.

"(Sachiko you better be ready because the Gamer is coming)." Daniel thought to himself.

**Meanwhile in a Morge**

We find a young man violating a young woman's corpse repeatedly.

"Oh yes Naomi,Seiko, Mayu, Yuka, Yoshie and Sachiko i'm coming to kill you and rape you all night long." The Young man sang as he gets up.

**Firem78910: alright then in 2018 we'll begin fighting ghosts and shit until next time Ja ne**


End file.
